


Drabbles

by joeyrz



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-30
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the many small drabbles I've written for this fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ares/Heph Snippet

"Come here." The god on the bed summoned his brother over.

"Suck me." He ordered.

The other man tentatively took his brother's engorged cock in his mouth. Carefully licking all around the shaft, he delighted on the moans coming from above.

"I told you to suck me."

The man did as he was ordered, deep throating the organ and sucking forcefully. He maintained a steady rhythm, until the god above came, shouting his lover's name.

The man crawled over the prone god and kissed him, sharing his taste.

"You do that entirely to good. What do you want?"

"You Heph. You know I only want you."

"You have me Ares, always."  
************************  
Straddling his lame brother, Ares leaned down to kiss his. Expressing all of his hunger through it, forcefully thrusting his tongue in and out, he mimicked the sex act, all the while grinding his hips into Heph's.

Nibbling the fire god's lower lip, he trailed a path with his tongue from Hephaustus mouth to ear, whispering in a passion filled voice,

"Fuck me Heph. Hard!"  
**************************  
Hephaustus grinned at explicit request.

"Your wish is my command, little brother," he said, as he used his powerful arm to lift Ares and reposition him, centering his cock at the tight entrance. He felt the slickness on his shaft and knew Ares had taken care of the preliminaries.

Pushing up, the fire god pulled Ares down on him simultaneously. The war god cried out his pleasure.

Setting a slow rhythm, Heph teased Ares into new heights of arousal.

The war god couldn't last much longer. Without a touch, he came, calling his brother's name, spilling over both their bellies. As his muscles contracted around the cock still pounding into him, Hephaustus also came.

What seemed an eternity later, Ares rose from where he had collapsed on his big brother's muscled chest.

"You're the only one who does that to me. I love you."

"And I you little brother… and I you."

The end


	2. Ares/Joxer PWP

Devouring the plaint mouth of that oh so cooperative body underneath him was no hard task for the war god. Pulling away to allow the mortal much needed breath, he started nibbling down the pale neck, sucking and biting, leaving his mark of ownership. Moving down the seriously aroused body, he took one brown nipple in his mouth, slowly laving it with his tongue, delighting in the soft sighs escaping the man. Knowing the real feast lay further south, he abandoned the nipples, moving down tracing the progress with his tongue. A quick caress to the mortal's navel and he settled between the spread legs. Slowly licking from base to tip, he pushed his tongue in the weeping slip, before, and without warning, engulfing the organ deep in his throat. He mortal bucked, and froze, and in a silent scream, came. Ares swallowed every drop, and found himself being pulled up and his mouth ravaged, a very skilled tongue exploring every corner.

The legs that had been wantonly spread, locked around Ares' waist in a wordless plea. Preparation was as easy as a thought and Ares thrust to the hilt into the pliant body in one fluid movement. Setting a hard, fast rhythm, he took a hold of the man's cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts. It didn't take long before a second orgasm shook the mortal, his milking ass muscles pulling Ares' orgasm from his core.

Laying in a tangle or arms and legs, Ares rested his head on the mortal's chest, listening to the heart slow down, it's steady rhythm lulling him to sleep.

"Ares?" A soft voice barely pulled him from Morpheus grasp.

"Um."

"Love ya."

"Love ya too, Joxer. Go to sleep."

end


	3. “The Quill is Mightier” Snippet

Looking at the sleeping man, he took in his surroundings. The clear star filled night. The sounds of the crickets and frogs. The cool night air and soft breeze. It was, literally a perfect night. Perfect for sleeping peacefully. But sleep was the last thing in his mind. Turning back to the man, he studied his features. A very handsome man for all accounts, even in his currently disheveled state.

His blanket had fallen off in the course of the night... and dreams. Something troubled his dreams, and he could very well imagine what. It was not easy for him. It would not be easy for anyone. That much he knew. But to see this man, who he desired, worshiped, adored... loved... and not be able to hold him and sooth away all that ailed him, hurt him like nothing had hurt him before.

He wanted to wake him, pull him into his arms, rock away the nightmares, to look into impossibly beautiful dark brown eyes, and to claim those full lips as his. His and no one else's. He wanted to lay him down and softly, gently, like he knew no one had done before, make love to, with him.

Ah... but those where *his* dreams. And the sleeping man would never share them.

Settling back into his own blanket he thought about tomorrow. They find Xena, take the spell of Gabrielle's scroll. Aphrodite will be as pretty and good smelling as ever, and everything will be normal again.

end


	4. Armor

Ares cursed as he tried to untie the fastenings. ‘No, it’ll be more fun this way,’ he had said. ‘It’s more sexy.’

Sexy, my ass! He just wanted his lover naked! Fast! He was a god, he didn’t need to bother with fastenings and ties and buckles and the rest of the shit that kept the outfit together! *I’m gonna kill him... after I fuck him.* Ares struggled with yet another tie, then let go of the knot and just made the clothes disappear.

Pulling his lover close, he hissed, “The armor is history, Joxer. We’re getting you new clothes.”


	5. Porny Poem

There once was a warrior named Joxer  
Who everyone though was a joker  
'Till Ares came  
took good aim  
And fucked Joxer with his poker


	6. Someday

Jett,

It’s cold out tonight and it reminds me of you. You have always been cold. Ever since you were in your father’s army. I remember seeing you there, so young, but so mature, world weary. Brown eyes that had seen so much for such a young age.

I need to be careful, or better yet, you need to be careful. I still don't know how to send this to you; messengers aren't reliable enough these days. I can’t trust those I’m suppose to trust. Not with this, not with you. You mean so much to me.

I wish I could get you out of that... thing they call a prison. I wish I could visit you, but that's impossible. This life I’m living, it’s so stifling. I have no freedom. I wish I could have you here, by my side. I wish... I wish.... damn it! I just want you here!

I have to go. I love you, you know. Take care of yourself.

Someday, someday I'll get you out of there. Someday we'll be together again, like we were so many years ago. Someday.


	7. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No actual pairing or fandom for this drabble. Just a m/m drabble.

I don't like being here. It means I'm away from him. It feels like he's a million miles away from me, and I ache. It feels empty. I feel empty.

He makes me laugh. Makes me feel so much better about myself, but also very insecure in myself... all at once.

His smile lights me up, and his laughter is so sweet. A simple kiss to the cheek or a soft peck on my lips and it melts me inside. And a hug from him is a thing to be cherished.

I can't help smiling when he's around, and my head turns in order to keep him in my sight. His mere presence, a simple conversation, and I'm walking on cloud nine for hours afterward.

Sometimes I catch myself thinking of him, and I need to get myself under control. I would gladly spend all day thinking of him, but then I'd never get anything done.

But I can't help think of him. Just like I can't help the smile that almost breaks my face in two. He fills my mind and my heart.

Shit! I think I'm in love.

The End


	8. Begginings, Middles & Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 drabbles of the never finished fanfic100 challenge

**Begginings**

He first decided he needed to be a warrior when he was seven years old and Jace had to defend him from their brother and the knife Jett had stolen from the smith’s shop, as he laid in the mud, scared and crying.

Jett and his gang, older kids that lived in their street that bowed to the boy’s innate cruelty, teased him mercilessly afterwards. Jace did not intimidate the boys himself, rather his tendency to scream that normally brought the adults to investigate.

Joxer didn’t thank his brother as he got up, still sniffling and trying to wipe the tears from his face, only succeeding in smearing mud across his face.

When Jace tried to speak to him, Joxer pushed him hard, toppling him over backwards and onto the muddy road. He ran down the street, shame and anger battling inside him.

 

 **Middles**

Snow was falling when he first understood what it meant to be a warrior. Looking at the bodies of the only friends he ever had… the bodies of the woman he loved and the woman he respected, he finally understood.

It wasn’t fame, glory or riches. It was death, sacrifice and fighting for what you believed in. It was bravery and courage, never giving up even when all was lost. It was fighting to the death, and in your death serving as a reminder to others to remain true.

Working in silence with newly acquired friends, Joxer understood that this was not the end… rather a continuation. His life was not yet forfeit. He had things to do.

 

 **Ends**

It was lighting quick and not completely unexpected. Blossoming red spread across even as black filled the edges of sight. Noises and voices ran together, the only distinct sound was the low squelch of pouring liquid. The only scent that was captured clung to long hair, slightly brushing his face, there and gone again, soft, earthy smells of sweet sweat. His mouth filled with copper, liquid running is opposite direction in his body.

Cold seeped into his bones and chilled his flesh. His lungs burned as his eyes fluttered close then open again, focusing on gentle hands that held him up.

“I’m cold.”

Again in a muddy floor, and this time he realized. He was never meant to be a warrior.

It was too late.


	9. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fanfic100 drabble

It seemed to him, that it would never wash out. Days and days had passed, but it wouldn’t wash out. His fair skin blistered as he scrubbed his hands with the harsh soap his companions favored and the left over water that Gabrielle boiled to cook with.

His routine hadn’t changed since that day. Promising to dump the water and clean out their plates, he’d set off to the river they’d set camp near, carefully carrying the pot to avoid splashing his clothes.

He would spend a good half hour scrubbing his hands methodically, using the hot water to lather and rinse.

In the end, new blisters appeared, others were irritated, and his hands ached and burned… but the redness of his skin would not hide the red taint of blood on his hands.

end


	10. Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last fanfic100 drabble

When he finally managed to get up, the sun was low in the sky, dark clouds hanging ominously low causing the temperature to drop. His ribs ached and he could hardly open his left eye. He grimaced as he tried to stand, holding back a yelp of pain as his ankle gave away on him.

Falling back down, he couldn’t contain a scream. He couldn’t get a breath; his fall confirming that his ribs were more than bruised, at least one was broken.

Gingerly lying back on the cold dirt, Joxer wondered how many more hours would it take for Jace to escape from their mother and come looking for him.

He bit back the tears, only because the sobs that would surely overtake him would only cause him more pain.

The end


End file.
